


I'm in my mid-twenties and was playing Truth or Dare so give me your number

by Teshka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I may continue this with a follow-up, If so I plan on bringing Cas in, No Dean is not dating the OC, There's only one thing you can do with Cas and Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teshka/pseuds/Teshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women play Truth or Dare in a dive bar. One of them, Kaye, chooses Dare and has to get the attractive green-eyed man's number. <br/>A friendship blossoms (Just a friendship, nothing else) and shit hits the fan (as usual).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in my mid-twenties and was playing Truth or Dare so give me your number

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first fic on AO3 but I have more stuff at ff.net. Check it out at your own peril, I'm still Teshka over there. 
> 
> Notes on the story: Albion is a ghost town in Kansas, not a legit town. Check it out on Google :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please leave comments/reviews/kudos! Unbeta'd.

A man with green eyes and close-cropped hair sat alone at a table in a dive bar in Kansas, staring at his beer. He listened to the bustle of human life around him and zoned out until he heard a tentative, “…Hi.”  
He looked up from his beer to see a blue-eyed woman with light brown hair shuffling her feet and shifting side-to-side.   
“Hi.” He replied, surprised at being pulled out of his reverie.   
She blushed and started with, “…I’m a lame person with no life and my friend and I were playing Truth or Dare.” It was said very quickly, he almost didn’t catch it. She continued plowing on, “I chose dare and…can I have your phone number?” Her cheeks bled a deep scarlet and she didn’t look at him.   
He sat there, gaping slightly and processed before replying with a chuckle, “Do you want a name with that or just the number?”   
She moved her jaw akin to a fish before ducking her head and chuckling, “Kaye.”  
“K… the letter, or K-A-Y?”  
“K-A-Y-E.” She smiled.  
“Dean.”  
“Nice to meet you, Dean.”  
“Nice to meet you, Kaye. Now,” He pulled his phone out and offered it to her, “Why don’t you input your number and I’ll input mine and we’ll call it even?” They smiled at one another and entered their numbers.   
When that was done, “So are you a local or are you just passing through?” Kaye asked.   
Dean paused, thinking.   
“I live in the area, but I don’t do much in the way of interacting with the locals. You?”  
“I’m somewhat of a local, I live in an apartment with my best friend right now, she’s over there. She’s the one I was… Well.”   
Dean chuckled, “Yeah.” He paused again before, “I live with my little brother. He’s here somewhere, but he walked off and when you came over I didn’t really pay attention to where he had gone.”  
Kaye smirked, blushing again, “Well I hope you don’t lose him.”  
“Oh believe me, there’s little danger in that area.” Dean snorted.   
Kaye looked at him bemused. Suddenly, the table Dean was at was cast in shadow. The change was as sudden as clouds covering the sun. Kaye looked up and balked at the giant man she saw. Dean looked over at the man and a smile lit up his face, “Heya Sammy.”  
Kaye looked between Dean and “Sammy”, her eyes wide from surprise.  
“This is your little brother?” She asked Dean incredulously.   
He looked back to Kaye, his face contorted into a grumpy frown, “Shut up.”  
“Hi.” Sammy interjected, “I’m Sam, this guy’s younger brother.”  
Kaye looked back at Sam and found he didn’t look as intimidating the second time. She shook his proffered hand and smiled up at him.   
“Kaye.”   
BWA—BWA—BWA-- The three of them jumped when a siren-sound came out of Kaye’s pocket. She fumbled around until she pulled out a phone. She scowled at the caller ID and smiled apologetically at the brothers. She tapped “Ignore” and turned to give a level 10 Death-Glare to a table across the room where a girl seemed to be rocking back and forth, holding her sides and cackling.   
Kaye turned back to the brothers, “Sorry about that, that’s Jen, my friend,” She gritted out “and apparently it’s time to go.” She blushed, flustered, “God I’m so sorry. I’ll see you around, yeah?” She looked at Sam and Dean with barely-masked hope.   
Both nodded, smiling and Dean replied, “Yeah, see you around.”   
Kaye smiled back, relieved and walked over to her friend, chewing Jen out as they left the bar. 

Sam turned to Dean, “You were talking to her how long?”  
Dean replied bemused, “A few minutes, why?”  
Sam smirked, “You were comfortable enough with her to tell her “shut up”?”  
Dean scowled and stood, “Shut up. Let’s go.” He pulled his wallet and dropped the tip on the table, grabbed his jacket and started walking towards the door, Sam following with a smile on his face.   
\---

Six weeks later

Dean was at the dive bar near the Bunker again. He and Sam had just returned from a hunt, one that went south, meaning both brothers were a little worse for wear. Dean had a bruised jaw, a cut on his cheekbone and ribs that protested every time he moved. He was zoning out, staring at his whiskey when he heard an intake of breath followed by a familiar voice asking, “What happened to you?” He looked up and saw Kaye.   
“Hello to you too.” He gave her a half smile, wincing when his ribs protested as he tried to get more comfortable on the hard bar stool.  
Kaye’s eyes darkened, “I’m serious Dean. What happened?”  
“Nothing, just had a little bit of an argument with a couple of guys.” He wasn’t lying, there had been two vamps that he had had a fight with. He just didn’t tell Kaye about the three demons that had been there as well.   
She looked at him, clearly not buying his story, smart girl, before she sat down on the stool next to him and ordered two shots. She turned to him, “Well, the best cure for shit like that is booze right? This one’s on me.”  
“Thanks.”  
There was a lull in the conversation as the shots came. Frankly, Dean was a little too tired to actually hold a conversation, so the silence was nice. He watched the bartender walk away, a burly guy, before turning back to Kaye to lift his shot – carefully – in cheers to her. She reciprocated and they downed the shots at the same time.   
“So do you always come here or is this just a coincidence?”  
Dean smirked, “When I have time.” He paused, glancing around the bar, “What about you? Do you come here often or is it a coincidence that I’m seeing you again.”  
Kaye laughed, “If you’re looking for Jen, she’s on a date with her boyfriend of five or six years. They’re at the Phantom of the Opera. It’s her favorite show. I’m just…” She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, “here to get out of the house. Staring at the same walls all weekend is not fun, contrary to my teenage belief.”  
Dean chuckled, then cut it short and winced, lowering his arms to cradle his ribs.   
“I understand both sentiments. That’s one of the reasons I came here tonight.” He stated when he got his breath back.   
Kaye looked at him uneasily, “Are you sure you shouldn’t be home? Maybe a hospital?”  
Dean smiled painfully, “Definitely not a hospital. Home? Well, I’ve been walking the hallways and staring at walls too long. There’s only so many times you can lock yourself in the kitchen before your brother starts harping on you to get out. Speaking of, you should see Sammy. He’s even worse-off than I am.” Sam had had to deal with one-and-a-half demons before Dean finally ganked the vamps and was able to help. Unfortunately, that also meant Sam became very good friends with several walls before Dean got there.   
Kaye winced sympathetically.  
Suddenly, her phone went off, roaring across the table and blaring music from its speakers. Both Kaye and Dean jumped, before Kaye scrambled to grab her phone and answer the call. She stood, giving Dean an apologetic look. He waved his hand, shrugging it off. 

Kaye walked into the bathroom, harshly whispering, “Jen, this had better be good. What the heck are you doing calling me on your date?”  
“Kaye,” Jen sounded frantic, “Ohmygod I don’t know what to do.” Kaye looked at her reflection worriedly and stepped closer to the nearest wall.  
“What happened?”  
“Well, the show is over, it finished a few minutes ago and…”  
Kaye waited while Jen took a shuddering breath.  
“And he gave me this big fancy speech and— and— and he proposed to me!”  
Kaye stood in shock for a second, “What did you say?” She practically screeched into the phone.  
“I— I— I ran.”  
Kaye gaped, “You did what? Honey, you don’t just run after the guy you’ve been dating for almost six years proposes to you, you say yes!”  
There was white noise coming through from the other end of the line until, “Kaye, what do I do?” Jen whispered, sounding terrified.   
Kaye gave a small smile, “You leave the bathroom you’re in and go find him before he leaves. You tell him yes with a big smile on your face, maybe some tears in your eyes. There will also be tears in his eyes, believe me. First he was afraid of rejection and now you’re telling him yes. So. First step: Leave the bathroom.”  
Jen took a shuddering breath to seemingly calm herself down. She muttered to herself and Kaye noted when the volume and sounds of the background noise changed.  
“Good, now you need to go back to where he was before. Chances are he’s still there, looking or gaping like a lost puppy because he thinks he just lost his world.”  
Jen whimpered sympathetically.   
After a while, the background noise died down a little bit and Jen gasped, a whispered ‘ohmygod’ crossing across the line to Kaye. Kay whispered, “Do you see him?”  
“Yeah.” Jen whispered back, sounding like she was on the verge of tears, “He looks so sad and…broken. Oh god, I did this.” The more Jen talked, the stronger her voice got until static was transmitted and Jen’s voice was muffled. Kaye figured Jen had put her phone in her pocket.   
Kaye heard the interaction, the apologies from Jen, the reassurances that she was staying, that she loved him. The tears and sobs of both individuals and the final sob before increased static as the ring was put on Jen’s finger.   
At the final bit of static, Kaye pulled the phone from her ear slowly and looked at the screen before hitting the ‘End Call’ button. She then put her phone away and walked back out to the bar to see if Dean was still there.   
He was.   
“Hey, sorry about that. Jen got proposed to but she ran as opposed to giving the guy an answer. Well, she gave him the wrong initial answer.” Kaye grimaced.   
Dean smirked, “So I’m guessing you guided her through the correct answer like a good best friend?”  
“Like the best best friend.” Kaye joked.   
Dean chuckled before swearing as his own phone went off, blaring some classic rock song that Kaye didn’t know the name to. This time Dean looked apologetically at Kaye as she shrugged it off.   
However, Dean didn’t leave the table. Kaye didn’t blame him, what with his most likely injured ribs.   
“You want me to what?” Dean asked incredulously.   
Kaye looked at him, puzzled.   
“Of course I don’t have a pen and paper with me.”   
He was clearly lying, but Kaye raised an eyebrow and started rummaging in her purse for her pen just in case.   
Dean swore and muttered to himself, patting his pockets before pulling out a pen and grabbing for a napkin.   
“Fine, what do you want?”  
He flinched, pulling the phone from his ear, “Sorry, what do we need. Jeez, picky picky.”  
He scribbled down a list of words before hanging up with an irritated, “Bitch.”  
As he put his phone away he apologized to Kaye, “Sorry about that. Apparently we need groceries and since I have the car and Sammy’s laid up, I’m on shopping duty.” He grimaced, “Wish me luck.”  
Kaye chuckled, “Good luck.” And put her pen away.   
“See you around, yeah?” Dean asked over his shoulder, a few steps from the table.  
“Yeah.” Kaye smiled.   
Dean nodded his head, seemingly satisfied, and turned to walk out of the establishment. Kaye sighed lightly and went to the bar to pay for the drinks she had ordered for the night, wondering what the dent on her account was, since she had been haunting the place for the past six weeks.   
She sighed again and exited, not noticing the eyes that had been following her movements from beginning to end.   
\---

Two weeks later

Dean and Sam were on a hunt. They were tracking, from the impala, the movements of a demon who seemed to be slightly more empathetic than its black- and red-eyed counterparts. Nonetheless, the thing had been killing people, so the Winchesters were -- at the very least -- going to send its ugly ass back to Hell.   
Currently it was floating around in Kansas, but the bastard knew how to hide so the brothers were attempting to do what Ash did and search for any electrical storms, cattle deaths, the like.   
Sam was having a stare-down with his computer while Dean was running through their contact list when his phone rang, the caller ID reading “Kaye”.   
He frowned and pressed the ‘Talk’ button, Sam glancing at him as he brought the phone to his ear.   
“Hello?”  
“Hello Dean.” A silky voice replied on the other line. Dean stilled and Sam, still watching his older brother, quickly returned to his computer and began typing furiously, trying to track the call.   
“Who is this?” Dean almost growled.  
“Oh, you know who I am.”  
Dean frowned and gritted out, “The demon we’re hunting.”   
“Oh someone get this man a gold star! Ding ding ding! Correct answer buddy-boy.” This thing was far too chipper for where it was calling from.  
“How do you have that phone?”  
It gasped, “I’m hurt. I thought you would know when I stole your for-now favorite girl and called you with her phone.”  
Dean clenched his teeth, “Let her go, she has no part in this.”  
The demon tutted, “Oh Dean,” its voice deepened, “You know that anyone who even comes in contact with you has a part in this world.”   
Dean could almost see the thing’s eyes snick-ing to show the black eyes, then returning to human eyes with the same insect-like sound.   
“Would you like to talk to her?” Its voice was breezy again, “She seems to want to talk to you. Say hello.”   
There was static across the line, “Kaye? Kaye, are you there? Kaye!” Dean tried to hide how frantic he was.   
Judging from the look on Sammy’s face, it wasn’t very effective.   
“Elven rings, Men, Mapple, Albion.” It was said so hurriedly Dean almost didn’t catch it. However, just because he caught it didn’t mean he understood it.   
“What?”  
There was a smack and a grunt as the demon hissed, “You bitch, I told you to say hello.” Before the call was ended and Dean heard static.   
“Dammit!” Dean slammed his hand onto the wheel, “Please tell me you traced it.”   
Sam looked at him dejectedly, “No.”   
Dean smacked the steering wheel again, more hopeless this time.   
“Dammit.”  
\--

Hours earlier

Knock knock  
Kaye walked over to her door, glancing through windows on the way to try to see who it was. All she saw was a skinny guy.  
She opened the door, an inquiring smile on her face, “Hi, what can I do for you?”  
The man smiled back, but it didn’t reach his eyes.   
“Tell me,” He stated silkily, “How do you know the Winchesters?”  
Kaye gave him a blank look, “Who?”  
“The Winchesters. Sam and Dean?” The guy seemed slightly frustrated.  
Kaye looked at him, not trusting this guy.   
At her lack of response, his eyes seemed to flash black for half a second. Kaye took a surprised step back and he walked right in. He closed the door behind him before grabbing her throat and lifting her against the nearest wall.   
His eyes were completely black.   
“How do you know the Winchesters?!”   
Kaye wheezed, trying to get breath back.   
His hand tightened, “Where are they?”  
Kaye was seeing black spots at the sides of her vision, the tighter he squeezed the more tunnel-like the room looked.   
He growled at her lack of response and tightened his hand again.   
Kaye would have squeaked or made some sound from the pain, but her throat was being crushed. She barely got a breath of air out before the world went dark.   
\--

“Dean, did Kaye say anything? You said her name several times, and not long after the call was dropped. Did she say anything?”   
Dean stared at his phone, “Yeah… Elven rings, Men, Mapple, Albion…”  
Sam stared at Dean, a blank look on his face before it changed to his thinking face.   
“Does any of that mean anything to you?”  
“Elven rings… There were three Elven rings in Lord of the Rings.”  
“Good.” Sam’s face relaxed slightly.  
“If she stuck with Lord of the Rings, then nine rings went to men.”  
“Okay, so we have a three and a nine… Thirty-nine?” Sam’s light bulb went off, “Dean, she’s giving us her address. She knows where she is.”  
Dean looked at Sam, realization dawning on his face, “Albion could have been the kingdom King Arthur ruled,” He rushed out, “At least, that’s what the BBC used in Merlin…”  
“Isn’t there an Albion in Kansas?” Sam pulled up a Google on his laptop and searched “Albion, Kansas”.   
“Dean, there’s an Albion, Kansas.”  
“Mapple… Mapple… Maple! She’s at thirty-nine Maple, in Albion, Kansas!” Dean revved the Impala and pulled off the shoulder, making the tire screech as he accelerated down the road.   
“Hang in there Kaye…”  
\--

Kaye woke tied to a wooden chair. Her arms and legs were sore, and her ribs felt like they had been kicked or hit multiple times. As her eyes opened, she found that her left eye wouldn’t open all the way. She breathed in and flinched at the rasping sound that escaped her mouth. At the influx of pain caused by her flinch, she hissed.   
“Awake are we?”  
Kaye looked up slowly, trying not to cause any more pain. She searched for the source of the silky voice, eyes eventually locking on the same skinny man from before. She moved her lips to form the shapes for “Who are you?” but no sound passed her lips. Instead, air rushed out and she coughed from the dry feeling in her throat.   
When her coughing fit subsided, she wheezed, her throat rawer than it had been.   
The man grunted and held a water bottle in front of her face. When she looked at him confusedly, he rolled his eyes and stated, “That wheeze is irritating. This is for me, not for you. Now drink.”  
He pressed the bottle to her lips and tilted it, allowing the liquid to pour into her mouth. She coughed at the sudden incursion, most of the water not making it past her teeth.   
The man grinned and offered the water bottle again, this time being slightly more careful.   
When half of the bottle was gone, he pulled it back, capped it and walked away. Kaye tried speaking again.  
“Who—who are you?” Her voice was gravelly and painful, but at least she could talk again.   
The man looked over his shoulder at her, an evil grin splitting his face, “I’m something children have nightmares about.”  
She looked at him questioningly.  
“I’m a demon.” He grinned and made an insect-like noise as his eyes became pitch-black. Suddenly memories of what happened flooded Kaye’s mind and she gasped as her eyes widened.   
At her reaction, he chuckled and walked across the warehouse she saw as she followed his progress. He went to sit on crates in the shadows while she sat in the middle of the room, in a beam of light.   
After a bit of silence, the demon walked back over to her with something up to his ear. It was her phone. Kaye looked at him quizzically until, “Hello, Dean.”   
Her eyes widened again, horror coursing through her. DeanDeanDeanDeanDeanNoyouleavehimaloneyoubastard.  
“Oh, you know who I am.”  
She wracked her brain for something to say to Dean to tell him where she was.   
“Oh someone get this man a gold star! Ding ding ding! Correct answer buddy-boy.”  
Suddenly it gasped, “I’m hurt. I thought you would know when I stole your for-now favorite girl and called you with her phone.”  
For-now? Sadness threatened to wash through her system. However, she knew she had to tell Dean where she was, so she tried to focus on what to tell him, ignoring the sad monster curled and waiting to strike.   
The demon tutted, “Oh Dean,” its voice deepened, “You know that anyone who even comes in contact with you has a part in this world.”   
‘This world’? What the heck was this…thing talking about? World…a light bulb went off in Kaye’s head. She knew what to tell Dean. She started wriggling, trying to get the demon’s attention. Its eyes flicked to her and changed from black to normal again as a smile carved lines into its face.   
“Would you like to talk to her?” Its voice was breezy again, “She seems to want to talk to you. Say hello.” The creep pulled the phone from its ear, pushing it towards her. She continued moving, trying to get closer to the phone.  
“Kaye? Kaye, are you there? Kaye!” She could tell Dean was trying to hide his panic but he wasn’t doing a good job of it.   
She looked to the demon again, it was grinning maniacally at the phone, relishing in Dean’s pain and panic.   
She opened her mouth, preparing what she was going to say and as soon as the phone got close enough she spouted, “Elven rings, Men, Mapple, Albion.”  
The demon locked its eyes on her, glaring as Dean asked, “What?” However, Kaye had no time to reply because the demon lunged forward and slapped her, cracking her neck. She grunted in pain and it muttered, “You bitch, I told you to say hello.” And pressed ‘End Call’.   
“You will regret that.”  
Kaye glared up at the thing as it raised its fist. It came down in an arc and she flinched.  
\--

Dean parked the Impala just outside of 39 W. Maple St. Albion, Kansas. He looked dubiously at the abandoned warehouse. He turned the key and pulled it from the ignition, sharing a look with Sam before exiting the car and stepping to the trunk to pull out Ruby’s knife and an angel blade. He handed the angel blade to Sam and turned to glare at the warehouse before leading the way in. 

The inside was a labyrinth of hallways with doorways on either side. The brothers stuck together following the outside walls all the way around the building until they realized they had to go in one of the doorways to get closer to the center of the warehouse.   
Dean kicked a door and found a hallway parallel to the one he had just left. He shook his head at the stupidity of the floor plan and kicked in the next door he found, continuing like that until he kicked through a door that finally showed them the main room of the warehouse. There were windows looking into it from offices on all three floors, and the room itself was illuminated by shafts of light from holes in the metal roofing overhead. On all four walls crates and flats were stacked haphazardly, several piles having fallen. Additionally, there were piles of crates and pieces of wood littering the floor of the whole room.  
As he scanned the middle of the room, his eyes focused on one shaft of light. Kaye was illuminated, sitting in a wooden chair looking worse than he had seen anyone in a long time, her head slumped to her chest. He stepped toward her, Ruby’s knife firmly at his side. The closer he got to Kaye, the faster he went until he was practically running. He skidded to her, lifting a hand to her bloody face to see if she was alive.   
She had blood-tracks from both nostrils and from her lips, her left eye was colorful and swollen. There was a dark bruise on her throat in the shape of a hand, and bruises down her neck disappearing beneath her clothes.   
He held his hand near her nose and mouth to see if he could feel air and breathed a small sigh of relief when he felt hot, humid air brush his fingers. To double check, he carefully pressed two fingers into the pulse-point on her neck and felt a fluttery pulse.   
The elder Winchester pulled his hand away and moved it to her right wrist, using Ruby’s knife to cut the ropes binding it to the chair.   
When that was done he moved to her left, then her ankles. She started slumping forward once her bonds were cut, and Dean caught her, gently pulling her from the chair and laying her on the ground, being careful of her neck.   
“Dean!” He turned at Sam’s shout just in time to see a skinny man with black eyes running toward him. He surged upward into a standing position in front of Kaye and gripped the knife. He lifted it as the demon jumped at him. He caught the thing and spun it like a child before throwing it off of himself as far away from Kaye as he could.   
It jumped up again and bared its teeth. It dashed forward, aiming to hit Dean’s midsection with its shoulder, throwing him off-balance.   
It didn’t get close to Dean.   
The demon seemed to have forgotten that both Winchesters were there and before it could run anywhere, Sam impaled it with the angel blade. It lurched away from him, glaring and hobbling towards Dean.   
Dean stalked forward, getting in its face and grabbing its collar. He stared into its black, pit-like eyes and with a completely blank face stabbed the monster in the heart. It glowed yellow and choked, falling backward as Dean released his hold on its shirt.   
The brothers shared a look before Dean turned to check on Kaye again. He cleaned the knife on a handkerchief he had in on of his coat’s inside pockets and stashed the knife and the kerchief in that pocket before kneeling by Kaye to make sure she was still alive.   
Seeing that she was, he gently lifted her bridal-style and nodded to Sam. Sam nodded back and led the way out of the warehouse, opening the door of the Impala once they arrived. Dean slid into the backseat with Kaye, allowing Sam to close the door behind him as he got Kaye situated in what was hopefully the most comfortable position for her.   
Sam slid into the driver’s seat and looked in the rearview mirror at Dean. Dean met Sam’s gaze, “Hospital.”  
Sam nodded, turned the car on, backed up and sped to the hospital nearest to the Bunker.   
\---

It was dark. Kaye felt around, searching for something. What that something was, she didn’t know, but she was seeking it. Eventually, something clicked and there was a point of light. She looked at it inquisitively before getting a feeling that what she was looking for was there. She moved closer, reaching for something. The closer she got to the light, the more aware she was. She felt something. She felt…warm. Especially her…left…hand? Yes, hand. Her ribs felt stiff, and as the light burned away more darkness, she thought she should feel more. Soreness everywhere, especially her neck. However, none of that was there.   
Abruptly, the light consumed her and chased all of the dark away. She was conscious of every feeling, from the top of her head to the tips of her fingers and toes. She felt the blanket covering her from the chest down, with the exception of her arms.   
Next, she could hear everything. There was an incessant beeping, a whoosh, chuck chuck chuck that repeated, breathing, the shuffling of clothes over skin, the hum of multiple electronic devices and gadgets.   
She tasted a dry mouth, also something acrid in her mouth. She tried opening her mouth but found it already open. Something she had missed initially. Her mouth was open and there was a…tube in it, going down her throat.   
The beeping increased and her throat contracted, air pushing from her lungs, trying to get the objectthatisnotme OUT.   
There a shuffle, a dip in the bed no longer there. The groan of a plastic…chair, a yell. Running feet. Her coughing worsened, the beeping speeding and becoming more insistent. A voice, yelling words at…her? They were yelling, “Kaye, Kaye it’s okay, don’t fight it, Kaye, Kaye can you hear me? Kaye!” She wanted to reply, but the thing was still in her throat.   
Suddenly, there was a pulling and suction, then it was out.   
She could breathe again.   
She opened her mouth to take a deep breath and as she exhaled, she heard the yelling voice’s body sigh and sit in the plastic chair. Footsteps moved around her before fading out again. The person…left. They were no longer in her vicinity.   
Plastic keys began clicking again.  
The footsteps returned unfortunately. They drew closer, she wanted to pull away, but was too weak. Something plastic and flexible but firm was looped behind her ears, placed under her nose and fastened under her chin. She sighed in resignation. The yelling voice muttered something and the footsteps retreated again.   
There was another internal click and she could smell. There wasn’t much to smell, but she smelled clean air, cold and air-conditioned.   
Lastly, her eyelids tried to move. However, they felt glued shut. She pulled, moved her eyes, and pushed until finally her eyelids split and she was met with bright white light. It was similar to the light she had seen before, but in comparison, this was more muted and…human.   
As her eyes adjusted and opened more, she took in the ceiling tiles, the light fixtures. Her eyes roved around, her neck moving to give her more to see. She turned left first, looking for the yelling voice’s body. She was met with two incredulous green orbs staring back at her.   
“…Kaye?” The voice was quiet now. She stared at him and, unexpectedly, her mind was flooded with memories. Truth or Dare, Getting Away from Home, Demon. DemonDemonDemon Dean.  
“Dean.” She frowned at how gravelly and rough her intonation sounded compared to his melodic vocalization. However, her frown melted when she saw the smile brighten his face like the sun rising in the morning. He beamed at her, then moved his gaze over her and to his left. She followed his gaze and saw a huge figure sitting in a too-small chair. Again, a rush of memories swept past her eyes. Huge Figure, ‘Little Brother’, Groceries, You Should See My Brother, Sam.  
“Sam.” She smiled.  
He smiled back, “Glad to see you awake, Kaye.”

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! Thanks for reading to the end! If you'd give me feedback on what you thought, felt, anything I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Again, Albion is a ghost town in Kansas, not a town where people actually live currently. More info on Google if you're interested.


End file.
